Transparent conductive coatings formed of metals, metal oxides, or polymers have wide applications. For example, flat panel displays of computers, TV, or other devices may include one or more layers of the transparent conductive coatings that transmit images and allow local electrical control of pixel color or intensity of the images. The transparent conductive coatings can also be used in photovoltaic cells, touch screens, LEDs including OLEDs, heaters for glass windows, and electromagnetic interference filters.